


Cold Feet

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Arriving in Altissia, the group decides to go and see Lunafreya’s wedding dress, which is on display for the public. Noctis has a minor crisis, and seeks advice from Ignis. Set during the events in Chapter 9.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/155074052804/title-cold-feet-fandom-ffxv-pairing-ignoct) account. Please enjoy!

* * *

Standing in front of Vivienne Westwood’s couture fashion shop, Noctis stands amongst a crowd of people, who are all admiring the same thing - the wedding dress of his intended bride-to-be. He can hear everyone murmuring what a beautiful gown it is, and the Oracle, or rather, Lunafreya, will be the most beautiful bride that the world has ever seen. That they hope the Prince of Lucis will be found soon, so that she may wear it for him, and the two can join together and be the couple to usher in peace for the realm.

“It’s so beautiful,” he hears Prompto say in a reverent voice. “You’re one lucky guy, Noct.”

He doesn’t feel very lucky, though. He knows he’s supposed to be excited to see this gown, but he just can’t seem to feel much of _anything_  at the moment. When they’d left Lucis, he’d been gung-ho to see Luna again, in fact - he could barely sleep, he had been so excited. But over the course of their journey, finally making it to Altissia, to meet with his bride-to-be, something had happened. And he isn’t sure what it is, confusion wracking his brain as he stares blankly at the gown, more appreciative murmurs coming from all around him.

A hand touches his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. “Come along, Prince. We’ve got some things we need to take care of before we go see the Secretary.” Ignis’ voice sounds in his ear, making the fuzziness in his mind all but disappear, as he gives a nod of his head. He follows Ignis away from the crowd, knowing that Prompto and Gladio would come along when they’re ready.

“Can we go back to the hotel, Ignis?” He asks. “I’m not feeling very well.”

“Of course, Your Highness. Shall I let Gladio and Prompto know that we’re returning back?”

Noctis nods. “Please. I’m going to head back there right now.”

“I’ll be only moments behind you,” Ignis replies.

Stepping into a gondola, he requests to be taken to the Leville station, as that’s where they’ve chosen to stay for their trip. It’s a quick ride, the scenery doing little to help abate Noctis’ thoughts. He tips the gondolier, then heads up to his room, leaving the door unlocked, so that Ignis may enter when he chooses. He flops down onto the bed, grabs one of the pillows, and clutches it to his chest. It’s too much. It’s all happening too fast. Now that he’s here, he knows what his next step is supposed to be, and yet, he can’t seem to find the will to take that next step forward.

A soft tap sounds on the wood of the hotel door. “Come in,” he calls out, knowing that it could be anyone other than his trusted advisor. He clings harder to the pillow, digging his chin into the edge of it. He knows he probably looks like a child, instead of the twenty year old that he is, but right at this moment, he feels like one.

“You know, you should not just invite anyone in here.” Ignis steps into the room, pushing his glasses up onto his nose, a stern look on his face. “What if I had been someone that was here to kidnap you?”

The door closes, Noctis hugging the pillow against his body. “I knew it was you. You heard those people out there - they think I’m still in hiding. I wonder what they would have done, if they’d realized that _I’m_  the Prince of Lucis.” He closes his eyes, and sighs. “No, not Prince. King.”

“Yes, you are correct. You are the King now, even if you don’t wish it to be.” Ignis takes a seat on one of the sitting chairs near the foot of his bed. “Now, what seems to ail you, Prince? You seemed to not be very happy over at the shop.”

“Where are Prompto and Gladio?” He sits up, setting the pillow down, as he sits cross-legged on the mattress. “Did you inform them that we’re here?”

Ignis nods. “Yes. I imagine they’re over at the Arena right now.”

“What? With what gil?” He asks, surprised by this information.

A smirk appears on his advisor’s lips. “I would assume the gil that I gave to them.”

“Ignis!” He’s shocked by his behavior. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I could tell you were unwell, so I assumed you would wish to have a private conversation. Logically speaking, the easiest way to keep those two occupied would be to allow them some ‘fun’ time at the Arena.” Ignis stands up, and walks over to the small kitchenette. “Would you care for some tea, Prince?”

His fingers begin to fiddle with the comforter. “Tea would be nice, thank you, Ignis.”

As soon as it’s brewed, the two sit on the bed, holding their cups, but neither look at one another. Noctis knows that all he has to do is begin, and Ignis will listen. Perhaps he’ll be able to give him the counsel he needs so bad right now, because he feels utterly lost. After finishing his tea, he sets the empty cup down on the nightstand, and clears his throat. Taking a few deep breaths, he folds his hands in his lap, afraid he’ll get distracted by trying to find something else to fiddle with.

“Something isn’t right with me, Ignis.” He looks over at his friend, glancing into his cyan irises. He sees him open his mouth, but quickly holds up his hand. “No, let me finish.” He waits for him to close his mouth, and give a nod of his head towards him. Taking another deep breath, Noctis focuses his eyes on the spot just to the left of Ignis’ eyes. “When we saw the wedding dress, I felt _nothing_. Shouldn’t I, the one that’s supposed to be marrying the woman who will wear that gown, feel _something_? What’s wrong with me?”

Ignis takes a moment, before speaking in a quiet tone. “You know, there is an expression that states that one, or both, of the parties can be affected by cold feet when it comes to the rite of marriage.”

“That’s just it. I was excited when we set out from Insomnia, to come here - but now that we’re here? It feels like this isn’t where I’m supposed to be.” He looks into Ignis’ eyes, and sees him watching him with careful regard. “What does it mean? Shouldn’t I be the least be happy that I got to see her dress? That I’ll get to see her soon?”

“You said you were happy when we left, correct?” Noctis nods his head. “But since it has taken us quite a long time to secure passage into Altissia, that excitement has all but disappeared, is that it?”

Noctis shakes his head. “No, that’s not it. I mean, maybe that’s part of it. We were supposed to have arrived at Galdin Quay within a day, maybe two at most. But then, it wound up being so much longer.”

“That is not our fault.”

“I know that!” Noctis bites out, regret replacing the harsh tone he’s just spoken it. “I’m sorry, Ignis. I didn’t mean to snap like that.”

Glasses are pushed back up onto the bridge of Ignis’ nose. “Apology accepted. If that isn’t the case, then what has changed for you?”

In that moment, it abruptly becomes clear just what has turned his world upside down. Noctis’ cheeks heat up, as he looks away from the piercing gaze of his advisor’s eyes. “Me. I’ve changed, Ignis.”

“Yes, well, you had no choice in the matter. With King Regis’ death-”

“No. That’s not what I’m talking about.” Staring at the man he’s known for most of his life, he finally understands just what has happened. “I’m not attracted to Luna in the way everyone wants me to be.”

Ignis sighs. “You shouldn’t be caring about what the rest of society is thinking when it comes to the both of you. You both have rather large duties to upload, that it makes perfect sense why King Regis wished for you two to be united.”

“I thought it was part of the treaty.”

“It was, but it was also a matter of strategy.” Ignis agrees. “He knew that something was up with the treaty, and therefore found it in your best interest to marry you off, to the woman that he knew you were fond of as a child.”

“Who also happens to be the Oracle, which furthers the strength in our family.” Noctis tries to keep the anger out of his voice, but it is proving to be difficult. “Do you want to know what my thoughts were? When we were standing there, looking at her wedding gown?”

“What were your thoughts, Your Highness?”

“I could care less about it.” The words seem to lift a burden off of his shoulder, as he speaks them out loud. “It’s a dress. Honestly, I’m not ready to get married. I’m not ready to take this next step.”

Fingers tap on the side of his glasses. “So, it _is_  cold feet you’re experiencing, Your Highness.”

“Damn it, Ignis!” He shouts, grabbing onto the lapels of his friend’s jacket. “Don’t you get it yet? I don’t have any attraction towards the dress, because I’m not attracted to _her_  in that way. The person I’m attracted to, the one that’s thrown my entire world into chaos, is _you_.”

Even as the words ring in his ears, it doesn’t prepare him for what he hears in return. “I’m flattered, Your Highness, but-”

“No!” He yanks on Ignis’ lapels, pulling his head closer to him. “You can’t deny this, Ignis. You know, as well as I do, that there’s some sort of attraction between us. I never realized it had turned into something else until seeing that dress.”

Gloved hands touch his own, gently prying his fingers off of the lapels of his jacket. “There is no ‘us’, Your Highness. What you’re experiencing right now is the need to find any excuse to not get married to the Oracle.”

“If that’s the case, then kiss me.”

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis asks, blinking a few times.

“If I’m just trying to find any reason to not proceed forward in my life, then it shouldn’t matter if we’re to share a kiss, should it?” Noctis knows he’s treading on dangerous ground, but if he’s to get his friend to see just what he means, then he’ll gladly do it.

Another sigh leaves Ignis’ mouth. “Very well.”

Now that he’s agreed to it, Noctis isn’t sure how to make it happen. He’s never kissed anyone before, and has no idea what it’s supposed to entail. His heart hammers hard in his chest, as he leans forward, licking his lips in preparation. He feels Ignis’ breath touch his wet lip, making his insides dance to a tune that he can’t hear, figuring it’s his nerves. He inches closer, _so close_ , but stalls right before touching Ignis’ lips. He hesitates for one second, but it’s stolen away from him, as Ignis presses his lips against his, successfully kissing him first, rather than the other way around.

Time stops. All Noctis can feel is how _good_  his body feels. How Ignis’ lips seem to mold against his perfectly, the way that their mouths part at the same time, tea-kissed breath passing between the both of them. Ignis’ arms wrap around his chest, Noctis all too willing to pull him closer to his body, as their tongues begin to touch for the first time. Each man moans low, both noises sounding simultaneously. Noctis moves to lay down, Ignis following, their bodies now close together as their kiss begins to deepen.

Starved for breath, Noctis breaks off their kiss, panting softly. Ignis’ lips touch his cheek, then travels down to his jawline. “T-Tell me this isn’t how it’s supposed to be, Ignis,” he groans, tilting his head, as he feels Ignis’ lips on his neck.

“….I can’t, Noctis.” The words are murmured into his ear, then lips are back upon his, drawing the breath from his lungs for a second time.

They kiss until their lips become numb, and even then, they keep kissing one another - making up for the lost time that they could have been indulging in these fantasies. It seems too finite now, since Noctis is set to see Luna soon, perform the rite to get Leviathan to help them on their journey. He wants to stay locked in this room with Ignis, where they don’t have to move on with their lives, even though he knows there’s no possible way for that to happen.

A loud knock on the door as them scurrying to opposite sides of the bed, both smoothing out their hair. “Yo, Noct.” Gladio pokes his head into the room. His face breaks out into a large grin, as he looks between the two men. “Just wanted to let you know we’re back, and a lot richer than we were before.”

“Gladio! Why aren’t you going inside?? I wanna show Noctis the horn I won!” Prompto can be heard on the other side of the door.

Ignis takes off his glasses, exchanging a look with Gladio. “We’ll discuss it in the morning, Gladio. Glad to hear the gil was spent wisely.”

“You enjoy your night.” Gladio winks, then closes the door.

“Why’d you do that?!” Prompto’s muffled voice can be heard, and then the loud sound of Gladio’s booming laughter follows it.

Turning to look at Ignis, Noctis’ stomach dips, as he looks into his cyan irises, without anything blocking the view. “Are we alone for the rest of the night?” 

“I do believe that is the way it seems to be, Your Highness,” Ignis places his hand on his chest, Noctis arching up towards the touch. “Unless you object?”

“Never,” Noctis replies, trust in his voice. “I want to spend this night with you, Ignis.”

“You’ve spent many nights with me, Noctis.” A smirk appears on his advisor’s lips.

Rolling his eyes, Noctis pulls Ignis back down towards him. “Shut up and kiss me again, Ignis.”

“As you command me, I shall obey, Noctis.”

They come back together, two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly. The rite can wait. For now, he wants to enjoy his time with the man who means the world to him. With a soft moan, he kisses him back hard, Noctis losing himself to Ignis, who takes up the mantle to sweep him away, which he does so without any hesitation. _This_  is who he’s meant to be with. He’ll worry about how to make that a reality later; for now, he’ll submit to every wile that Ignis desires from him.


End file.
